


Green Grudge

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [25]
Category: DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Dursleys Abandon Harry, Gen, Harry Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry Potter adopted by Green Arrow, Harry Potter adopted by Oliver Queen, Harry Potter in a asylum, Harry in asylum, Heir Harry, Heir to House Black Harry, Heir to House Potter Harry, Mentions of past child abuse, Oliver Queen adopts Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, harry potter raised by not dursleys, harry raised by not dursleys, hints of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was mistreated and abandoned by the Dursleys, what happens when he is adopted by Oliver Queen and his Hogwarts acceptance letter arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Grudge

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Harry's acceptance letter was not unexpected, but it it still surprising. 

When I adopted Harry when he was younger I was told he was a problem child and should be held in a secure facility for the mentally disturbed. I did notice many things that were a little off about Harry and the strange things that used to happen when he was feeling any emotion particularly strongly. 

Fortunately a friend of mine was able to identify the signs of accidental magic and so we found a teacher for Harry so he could learn about his magic. Harry enjoys what he learns and he has met many more magic users since starting his training.

We were not surprised by the letter that told us of the existence of magic, but we were surprised that someone in the British magical community kept track of him. If this is the case and the Ministry of Magic willingly left him with the awful people that Harry is somehow related to then I must tell you that I am furious.

The conditions Harry was found in were unacceptable. 

His relatives attitudes were hateful and their actions towards Harry were abusive. 

The fact that a magical child, especially one of Harrys heritage, could be tossed aside so easily by a community that seems to think so highly of the-boy-who-lived, as they call him, is not only unacceptable, its sickening. 

Harry will not be attending Hogwarts School, nor will he be setting foot on English soil for as long as it is possible to keep him away. 

Do not try to contact us again.

Sincerely,

Oliver Queen 

Owner of Queen Industries 

Guardian of Harrington James Potter-Queen, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

\---


End file.
